The Breadmasters Secret Pudding Mix
by DevilsPrincess
Summary: A Neopets Christmas story and the secret behind the Breadmaster's Christmas Pudding.


**The Breadmasters Secret Pudding Mix**

**December 31, 2004**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I haven't wrote in awhile so I'm proud of this story. I think its pretty cheesy but I still like it. The main reason I came up with this story was so I could send it into the Neopian Times. I'm not a big Neopets fan but I wanted to see if I could get it posted on that site. Anyways, on with the story!

-----

For many years, Christmas pudding has had a place in many Neopians' hearts. It has been decided that no Neo Christmas is without this pudding. Yet what is it that makes this dessert what it is?

It's obvious the small chewy chunks embedded into this dish is, or once was, fresh fruit.

And if you look upon the creatively done package, (Little chunks of Christmas pudding artistically made into various Neopets) it tells of the "Breadmasters secret pudding mix."

I was over come with curiosity. What was this secret the Breadmaster was guarding? Could it be something scandalous? Or maybe it was just something simple, like a Tasty Turnip Tartar.

Now there are many reason why this could be a secret. In those, reason is how I found myself writing this article. We the people deserve to know what the main ingredient is. Why you ask?

Because really, how is it possible that something with bits of squishy fruit remain Neopias number one Holiday dessert.

My conclusion is, it's in the secret.

Now my quest began on Christmas day itself. I found this to be the opportune moment to begin. After all it was the day people would want to be home the most.

I strolled along the Neopian Bazaar being as inconspicuous as possible. I got a baked apple with tigerbuggle sauce at the health food store. Then I checked out the new Meerca Shield of Champions they just got in at the Defence Magic Shop. And after I was sure I didn't seem suspicious, I moseyed on up the pebble-lined path to the bakery and peaked inside the frosted glass door. Right away, I spotted the Breadmaster. Luck, it seemed, was on my side. Apparently, the Breadmaster had consumed a little too much Grackle-Stuffed turkey and even left the door unlocked. Now in my state of glee, at my good fortune, I didn't seem to realize how strange it was the Breadmaster was asleep on the floor of his bakery.

Instead, I went straight to the door that said "Do Not Enter." Really, I don't see the purpose of signs like that. It only heightens your curiosity.

The moment I stepped through that swinging door, I was struck with awe.

Literally.

The large room was filled from wall to wall with conveyer belts and huge machines. It seemed like there was a contraption for everything in that room. There was a piece of equipment to do the icing, the mixing, to put on sprinkles, and even to taste the freshly made baked goods.

And standing right in the middle of this amazing room was a Zafara and an Abominable Snowball, who seemed to be arguing. The Zafara, who I latter learned was named Zaf, was so stricken at being caught, she promptly picked up the little frozen petpet, named Awe. And threw him straight at my head.

I sputtered wiping away the water soaking into my fur and holding the squirming snowball away from me.

"What are you doing in here?" Zaf's eyes were wide and she was holding an empty bottle of sleepy bye potion in her paw. That explained why the Breadmaster was passed out on the floor.

"I could ask you the same." I said slyly. I need some time to come up with an alibi.

The young Zafara hung her head in shame before answering. "Awe and I brought the Breadmaster some cookies filled with sleepy bye potion so that…" she trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

"Go on." I said.

Zaf gave a sniff and wailed loudly, "I wanted to know what was in Christmas pudding."

I was shocked. It was then I told her my reason for being there and came up with the brilliant idea of joining forces.

Zaf smiled gratefully before once again frowning. The reason her and Awe had been fighting when I entered, was because it seemed the "Breadmasters secret pudding mix" was nowhere to be found. This was not good.

Awe, now seemly calmed down, had begun sniffing around during Zaf and I's discussion of where next to search, and was now waving it's little stick arms around and making a funny squeaking noise.

"He's found something!" Zaf exclaimed.

And indeed, he had. A box labeled "Breadmasters secret pudding mix."

Zaf and I, shaking with anticipation tore open the cardboard box.

Inside the box was nothing but a slip of paper.

Scribbled on that piece of paper in a loopy script was a note from the Breadmaster. It read:

"The secret ingredient to my famous Christmas pudding is here to all who search it out.

For many years, I began my search for the perfect Christmas dessert. And for many years, nothing I baked was to my standards.

It was then I began searching out someone who might be able to help me in my conquest.

I had heard stories of a person who could cook up great dishes with the most meager ingredients. She was the soup faerie.

I searched her out and after standing in line for hours, I finally got to meet her. It was then I asked her how it was she made such perfect soup. What was her special ingredient?

She laughed, a beautiful sound, and answered. "It may be popular belief that I add such magical elements to my cooking, but really the only thing magical in this pot is the love I put into it."

After my meeting with the soup faerie, I began rethinking my methods. I stopped cooking for selfish reasons and began cooking for the satisfaction it would bring. It was then that the legacy of the Christmas pudding and my secret pudding mix began.

It was then that I realized the importance of friendship and love."

After reading the Breadmasters note the three of us settled in to a silence, each pondering the meaning of those words.

"That was beautiful." Zaf had finally said. Even Awe agreed as he wiggled his little frosty body.

I too agreed with them. Friendship and love are too very important things.

Now it is nearly new years and I had decided to share my tale with you because this adventure gave me one of the greatest things I ever had. Two great friends.

(Zaf is great at chess too!)

May the "Breadmasters secret pudding mix" help you as it did me and may you have wonderful Christmas to come.

-----

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neopets or anything associated with Neopets. No I don't own the "Breadmasters Secret Pudding Mix" either ::sniff::

**PS:** Is anyone going to do a new years resoloution story? Let me know because I would like to read and review.


End file.
